


Neil Loves His Boys

by allforthequeen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Honestly just some happy moments for our three favorite angsty Exy babies, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforthequeen/pseuds/allforthequeen
Summary: The first time Neil realizes that he is definitely in love with Andrew and Kevin





	Neil Loves His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of the old ones from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

Two years ago, if someone has told Neil Josten what his life was going to be like at this very moment he would’ve laughed and told them to go to hell. Neil Josten would’ve never thought about kissing anyone ever again, let alone two boys at the same time. Neil Josten would’ve thought even less about dating anyone, let alone the two boys kissing him in this very moment. Neil Josten wouldn’t have let anyone touch him, but here he was with Andrew’s hand in his pants and Kevin mouth on his neck. Neil Josten would’ve thought it impossible to settle down with someone (let alone two someones) to watch movies on a couch in a college dorm. Hell, Neil Josten would’ve thought of attending college as impossible of a reach as trying to love his own father. 

But as Andrew’s warm mouth wrapped around his member and Kevin’s mouth continued to make a trail down his back, Neil realized that he was no longer the Neil he was before. It had been four months since it all started, specifically four months since the night at Eden’s Twilight when Andrew told him he would blow him, three months and three weeks since he found out Kevin would gladly do the same, and three and a half months since the first time Andrew kissed Neil on that rooftop. Kevin’s involvement came about a week after, when he let himself onto the roof while Neil and Andrew were fooling around.

Neil’s mind snapped back to the present as he realized Kevin’s mouth was again on Neil’s neck but his finger had slipped into Neil’s hole, somehow warm and slicked up while Neil had been distracted by his own thoughts. The pleasure he was receiving from both ends caused him to rock between Andrew and Kevin, forward into Andrew’s mouth and back into Kevin’s hands as he added another finger, then another to make three. By the time Kevin’s other hand had snaked around Neil’s chest to play with his nipple, Neil was almost ready to let go in Andrew’s mouth. But Neil took that as a time to reach behind himself and grasp Kevin’s thick member and tugged in a rhythm that matched his own rocking. He didn’t bother with Andrew except for a hand tangled in his blonde hair as he knew he would take care of himself later, presumably after both Neil and Kevin were fast asleep. 

As Neil edged towards his climax, the warm feeling in his stomach radiated into his chest. The feeling caught him off guard but he continued to push himself against Kevin’s fingers and now into Andrew’s fist before releasing onto Andrew’s chest. A few minutes after, Kevin followed and Neil felt the residue on his back as it slid down. The warm in his stomach dissipated but the one in his chest stayed, and it was only after Kevin had cleaned him up with a tissue and hearing the sound of Andrew turning on the shower that Neil realized what the warmth was: love. Two years ago, Neil Josten had lost all capacity to anyone, and yet here he was, as one of his boyfriends pulled him against his chest as they lay in bed, listening to their other boyfriend in the shower. Neil Josten was completely, undeniably, and insufferably in love. 

Neil would’ve slapped himself for thinking this could all be possible. But as he listened to Kevin’s breathing slow against his neck and the shower shut off he realized the most important thing. Two years ago, Neil Josten was not Neil Josten. The Neil that he was now was evolved, different from every other person he had been, and definitely nowhere near who Nathaniel, or Stephen, or whoever else he chose to be had once been. Neil, content with himself, relaxed against Kevin and closed his eyes just as the soft sound of Andrew’s footsteps neared the door. 

Neil was happy, he was safe, and he was in love.


End file.
